vermiculus atrabilious
by Bunnyshade
Summary: Six months after Code Veronica incident, Claire is working for a small group to bring down Umbrella, she is unknowingly a pawn to be used and discarded, the target? Albert Wesker of course, How are they going to use Claire to capture a God? Dark, twisted and surprising. Weskerxclaire completely. Suggested intense themes, Smut is the reward in later chapters.
1. New Beginings

Takes place six months after Code Veronica. Claire and wesker is an amazing couple, but I'm sorry there is not enough dark pairings on here. I loved a lot of stories I read, then they turned fluffy –gross face- I can't stand wesker fluffy, and I'm sorry but Claire is not girly either, stop making her girly.

THERE WILL BE, very intense moments, borderline rape, I will leave it to you to decide if you are a sensitive person to such writing. Remember writing is freedom of speech, and I think it is important not to shelter ourselves from what happens in the real world.

They is definitely a bit of Stockholm syndrome going on. And to be honest, I can't get as graphic as I would maybe like so I might revise later on and put it up on adult fan fiction. This is not BeTA'd, eh.

And I will shamelessly say that when you review it make me write more. I am extremely busy, but if u bug me I will feel guilty and make more time.

Her routine was steadfast, a tribute to her stubbornness. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday night she could be found at the shooting range. She didn't need that much training, she was already a good shot…. Damn more like excellent shot. She just used it to relieve stress. When she wasn't there she also had a job. It paid her bills but it was less than fun that was sure. She basically stocked the local GYM FitnessGO she also had to wipe down all the machines afterward, which was the smelliest part of the Job. This was 45% of her time, she also crammed online courses, and had taken up anti-umbrella activities as well.

Since Rockford Island Claire had thrown herself into any anti-umbrella activity she could. She had started making a name for herself. Chris was taking a more direct approach. His previous history on STARS gave him a foot into the BSAA which meant he was now officially gone most of the time. She kept herself busy, shooting practice, online classes, anti-bioterrorism at night. The problem was that no one in the public took the riots serious at the moment, so the work was pretty week in Claire's eyes. She had been trying to instigate a trip to Europe to try and overtake an umbrella lab and steal evidence. They laughed at her, and asked what man power was crazy enough. Hell if they would by the plane ticket, she would do it herself.

It had been six months since the island, and if Claire said she didn't still have nightmares it would be a flat out lie. When she did sleep, as little as she did, she would rock and toss. Some nights it was Steve screaming at her that she killed him; sometimes it was the twins deformed and homicidal. The worst dreams were of him. He always had her by her hair; she never had a chance to escape. He would pull her in, she could smell him, a strange clean musk, and no doubt designer…..he would bore his eyes into her, a knife at her throat. She would stare wide eyed unable to move. His breath was so hot; it wafted over her until she couldn't feel anything but panic. Some nights she would dream he would stab her, others he was hurting Chris and she couldn't help. Either way she always awoke screaming.

Clair opened her eyes. Trembling a little she reached under her pillow and squeezed the hilt of her 9mm glock. She let out a shaky breath and sat up. She hated feeling like a scarred little girl. She wanted to feel as confident as she portrayed, and instead the very Idea of that inhuman monster with his flashing red eyes sent a tremor down her spine. She was so….disgusted that she turned into a scared a child at the thought of him. She just couldn't believe that they had known him all that time…and now he was the enemy, the guard dog of umbrella.

Today was no different than most. She had just gotten an email from Chris, updating her and making sure she was ok. He didn't like her joining her little vigilante group, he felt it attracted to much attention to her. She closed the laptop and let out a groan. She was feeling terrible today. Her stomach was noting and she had a bad headache. Did she catch a cold? She wondered how long it would feel like this. Decided on a shower, she hoped in and let the water beat on her skin. Scrubbing she took careful care to wipe all the stress away. Decidedly pink and skin sore she decided to go about her day finally.

Work was boring as it usually was. She tried to ignore her disdain and "smile" at the customers. Half way through her lunch break she got the call she had been waiting for. It was David, the leader of their little group. David was an older man, maybe 36, Claire heard he had lost his wife and son in Raccoon City. His voice was hushed and she had to cover her other ear to hear it.

"Claire, we have Intel that the umbrella CEO and other high levels are actually attending the New york gala in three days, they are leaving their layer and I think this is the chance you and me have been waiting for." She gasped.

"How can you be sure? And I'm in….but what is our target exactly?"

"Well they are taking with them 'samples' of their newest cancer treatment to show off. But here is the thing; our source says their number one black market client is there as well. Donovan Ishmael from the RegenCorp….it would be stupid of us not to think they may be flaunting their less than legal vials in the back room as well. I want to detail them and get some solid photo's on the trade." He let out a deep sigh.

"I know this seems like weak work, but trust me, politically this will be a big thorn in their side. "

Claire didn't waste any time. She got the rest of the details and promptly left, three days was a short time to get ready for a job like this.

By nine that night she was just leaving the "cop store" It was a little shop that had a lot of home security items, along with vests, lights and such. She paid in cash as she always did. Clutching her goodies to her side she left into the dark night. The street at this time was pretty crowded, seeing as she was near down town. She wished she was 21, she could use a drink at this point. She heaved a sigh and turned to head to her bike. She was careless and she turned into some one, they placed a hand on her bare shoulder to steady her. She blushed and looked up into the face of a 30 something year old man. He was pretty slender, nothing stood out.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you." He smiled, but it was an odd shape, like his face wasn't meant to smile. She noticed as he took his hand from her she felt a soft smart, something sharp on his glove at scratched her.

"Don't worry lady, it was my fault, looking the other way." He walked of then, and Claire had an odd feeling. She craned her neck to look where his hand had been. There was a small drop of blood welled there, and she saw as it swelled over and ran down her white skin. She shuddered and wiped it away with her pinky.

"That was…weird." Claire headed for her bike, she had to get ready to leave in the morning and she wanted at least six hours sleep.


	2. Old friends

Listened to Vicarious by Tool for this chapter. I love it.

Claire awoke shaking and covered in sweat. Her alarm was going off and in her sleep induced mind it was the most annoying sound she could fathom. She glared at it and soon jammed the button on top to silence the piece of crap. WOW, she was very cranky. Maybe it had been the dreams, even more vivid then normal had had her tossing all night. She sighed and stretched on the bed pointing her toes downward and arching her back. She winced then. The spot on her shoulder was a little sore, but what had crossed her face to wince, was actually her stomach. It felt tight like she had done 100 sit ups the day before. She must be getting burned out if her body was aching more than normal.

The morning was hectic, but after packing her backpack and shoveling down an egg and toast she was soon straddling her bike and setting out to New York. It would be a long ride.

About 5 exhausting hours later she was sitting on her cheap bed, in the cheap hotel roughly seven blocks from the event. She cringed as she stretched her legs out, the open road was hell sometimes on those damn bumpy roads. She felt grossed out even sitting on the bed, in her mind she wondered how clean the sheets really were…..then she decided not to think about it.

Her phone range insistently. She answered as soon as she saw the name.

"David I'm here."

"Good. This is really important Claire so listen closely." She took a deep breath.

"Roger, what's up?" David sounded stressed, she was a little worried.

"One of our contacts that was supposed to come meet you, he disappeared. I got suspicious so I looked around his apartment….Claire we found some bugs." She cursed.

"It's fucking umbrella isn't it?! Is our operation over?! Do they know?" She lowered her tone. Feeling stupid and childish she hadn't even looked around the room….she was up against the devil itself of corporations and she was acting like a blind damsel. She looked around shrewdly. David continued.

"We don't know what Umbrella knows because these were not traced to Umbrella." She fell silent.

"Are you thinking there is a third party involved? Someone tailing us maybe?"

"All I can say is it looks…..well it looks military, and I kind of broke into your apartment Claire and your place was rigged to." Her eyebrows rose.

"But I always check my place like every weekend!" She stood up, she felt uncomfortable. Someone unknown knew exactly where she was going probably, and if they were in with umbrella they could be looking to ambush her.

"Listen Claire that doesn't matter now, we need this opportunity we may not get it again. So do your best, and instead of heading back here to the city I will text you once I know you're out of New york. We will get a meet up spot with some friends about 2 hours out of your location….I don't want to say where yet. And Claire…." He sounded very grim and wouldn't speak for a few minutes.

"What David….?"

"If you are caught I know you'll do the right thing." The line went dead. She sat there for a moment thinking about what he said. She was putting herself here in this situation, and the result could be her death that was for sure. Claire felt funny, she couldn't bring herself to care if she died or not really, other than leaving Chris behind….her motives were all in. After Raccoon, after all those dead families, after Steve there was no redemption now. She stood and looked out the window; her finger rubbed a worried circle over her holster under her jacket.

"Bastards will pay any way necessary."

It was time, the night of the gala to be exact. She wanted to scream her frustration. True to her suspicion umbrella had snipers in the buildings across from where the event took place.

FINE.

She would have to get up close and personal then. She dressed in the dress she had picked out with the money David had sent, and soon she was looking at herself in the mirror. She had wanted to cover as much skin as she could but in case she had to run she went with a dress that wouldn't hinder her. It had a red top, it fit her tightly and made her breasts seem bigger than they should. She glared at them and tried to adjust. She didn't need unwanted attention at the moment. The dress then faded into black as it stopped a few inched above her knee. It was pretty giving so she tried a quick jog to the other side of the room. Her legs were free enough. She stopped for a moment and leaned on the wall.

She must be coming down with something, she ached all over her body and she felt a spasm in her stomach for a moment. She cursed and ran to the bathroom. She felt the sticky telling sign.

She pulled her panties down and saw to her horror she had started her period. She cursed again and took care of it. Why would she start now? She wasn't due until three more weeks.

She looked hastily to the clock as she grasped a pair of boy shorts of the desk and stepped into them.

She took a final look at herself in the mirror. She left her hair down and didn't bother doing make up, she just put a little glass on her lips and a little liner on her bottom lid. She had to fit the part a little at least.

She took her picture of Chris of her desk and looked down at him. She pressed it to her chest and let out a breath she hadn't released she had been holding.

"I love you" was all she had sent, a quick email. She knew he would worry, but she had to say it in case…in case she didn't get a choice to come back. She took his picture and placed it in her clasp. Her little mini audio recorder was nestled between her breasts hidden well enough, and her gun was strapped to the inside of her thigh. She paused…. Took her ticket to the gala and her "press" pass and headed for the door.

She was grateful the shoes were flats, because the hill up to the door was annoying enough with her body making weird aches and pains. She had to have the flu coming on or something. She felt so tired; she knew the only thing that was keeping her going was the adrenaline.

Getting past the metal detector was tricky. She literally hitched a "ride" on the catering truck. She knew she was pushing her luck so bad; she was almost caught three times just doing that.

Once inside, ticket shown, and press pass giving her access to the inner area she started to tremble. She was so close. This was so up close and personal as she stared into the eyes of hundreds of Umbrella employees, the killers of Raccoon City. She clenched her fist and strode forward like a fallen angel ready for blood. She stopped a waiter and knowing a classy place like this wouldn't dare card she took a glass of Champaign. She sipped it very lady like…it sure wasn't as good as doing shots with Chris in the kitchen on new year's. She started to make her way towards the larger area; she needed to scope out where the illegal things might go down. She felt a little more confident once the Champaign started warming her tummy.

Her confidence was short lived. Emerging from a particularly pact part of the room she saw her own personal devil. He was in an all-black suit, his trade mark for sure. He wore his glasses of course to help hide his eyes. He stood there straight and dominating, those around him seemed weak in comparison. His blond hair was slicked back as it always was. She literally felt her heart stop, and at that moment she felt her body tighten threw a wave of pain. She clenched her jaw to keep from making any noise.

She felt behind her and started following the wall, never taking her eyes of him. From this angle he would never see her as long as she didn't come out from the shadow of the balcony. She felt her vision going red, she wanted this man dead more than anyone else! She felt her gun on her inner thigh and wondered for a moment if she could just end him there, go to jail for life…..see his brains splattered on the perfect white table spread behind him. She felt a heat roll over her, causing the room to seem cold. She shivered and grasped the curtain next to her. This was more than emotion; she physically felt her body growing warmer than usual.

Albert Wesker stiffened as though hearing a noise; his head swiveled and snapped on Claire, she could picture the red eyes behind the glasses. Her mouth opened but no sound released. How had he seen her?! She remembered herself and narrowed her eyes. She straightened up and stayed right there next to the crowed of people. There was enough non Umbrella personal that she knew he couldn't kill her right there, there would be too many eyes. She never took her eyes off him, even as he excused himself and made his way over to her. She could hear the tap of his black shoes as his stride picked up. How was she going to shake him? How was she going to survive the night at all…..


End file.
